For a Stick of Celeri
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: Aiden est une adolescente renfermée, aigrie même, et disons le antipathique. Jusqu'au jour où un certain blondinet et sa troupe débarque par erreur dans son salon. Se laissera-t'elle tentée par l'aventure ? Ou préférera-t'elle rester bouder dans sa maison. Avec un nom pareil, vous vous doutiez que le cinquième docteur serait de la partie n'est-ce pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**

_Salut tout le monde ! Alors, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic Doctor Who, et j'ai finalement sauté le pas ^^" Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de lecteurs, peut être même aucuns, en raison de mon choix de Doctor, en effet j'ai choisis Fivey donc voilà. Mais j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira ! :D_

_Je met rating T en raison de la grossièreté de la personnage principale._

_Tout ce qui est marqué ¤ chanson - hypothétique ¤ est en fait une chanson qui passe sur sa playlist, étant donné qu'elle ne quittera presque jamais ses écouteurs ^^"_

_Je posterai au rythme d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines, et peut être moins si ma muse est avec moi *w*_

_Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)_

_Sur ce,_

_Enjoy !_

**For a Stick of Celeri : Chapter 1**

- Écoutes tu comprends que ce n'est pas contre toi en particulier, mais à partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il serait dans ton intérêt de venir tout les jours en cours. Tes absences à répétition nuisent gravement à ton parcours scolaires. Tu es en Terminal désormais, il serait temps d'être responsable, si tu veux avoir un bel avenir, de plus...

Bla bla bla ! Ce que je pouvais détester les sermons... Pff, tu penses pas qu'en effet il serait dans mon intérêt de ramener mes fesses en cours de manière plus régulière mais que si je le fais pas c'est que j'ai mes raisons !

J'aquiesciais gentillement de la tête pour que monsieur le CPE ait le sentiment que je l'écoutais attentivement.

Mais bon, on sait tous que c'était du pipeau, vraiment, je m'en foutais royalement...

- Tu sais, reprit-il, c'est à cause de gens comme toi, qui ne vienne, presque jamais en cours que l'école pourrait cessée d'être gratuite et donc laïque. On se comprend, je ne m'adresse pas uniquement à toi, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, mais petit à petit, de plus d'élèves ne viennent plus et ça en devient inquiétant ! Les professeurs sont payés pour faire cours devant 24 élèves, et puis après que le compte soit bon ou pas, la paye reste la même, vois-tu. Tu veux que l'école reste gratuite n'est-ce pas.

J'hochais la tête affirmativement, après tout que pouvais-je faire d'autre... Bouffon, je pas te dire " Non non, moi je suis pour paye tous ! Histoire que tout les pauvres, moi y compris, n'ayons plus accès à la connaissance. D'toutes façons, on vit déjà dans une oligarchie... Pour ce que ça change.

- Bon voilà, j'ai beaucoup parlé, toi pas vraiment mais j'espère que cet entretien aura servit à quelque chose.

- Je suis une personne de peu de mot.

C'était la première phrase que je décrochais depuis le début de la conversation, enfin du monologue du CPE...

- J'avais remarqué, fit-il ironique.

- J'aime pas particulièrement m'étendre devant des inconnus, sans vouloir vous offensez.

- C'est compréhensible Aiden, je ne te le reproche en aucun cas.

- Bien... Je peux y aller ?

- Euh oui... Tu dois avoir faim, j'oubliais ! Il est déjà plus de midi.

- Hum.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci.

Je me levais, prenais mon sac, et ne m'attardais pas dans ce bureau plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim à vrai dire, mais je n'avais pas envie de le contredire, et surtout je voulais juste me barrer. Je n'allais même pas à la cantine, et de toute manière, personne ne se souciez que je saute un repas, encore.

Ouai, je n'avais pas d'amis, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas essayé de m'en faire non plus, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. J'étais une sorte d'asociale, et je m'y complaisais.

Je m'enfonçais les écouteurs dans les oreilles et parcourait le lycée à la recherche d'un coin calme où personne ne viendrait me faire chier.

Merde, la pluie s'était invitée au rendez-vous... Tant pis, elle ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, en plus j'avais décidé de pas me laisser faire et de lui résister à cette pute, je n'allais pas fuir devant cette chienne, juste pour pas me faire mouiller ! C'était donc partit pour une séance de résistance à la pluie. J'allais encore finir trempée jusqu'aux os, mais Who cares !

¤ Jeff Buckley - Grace ¤

Cet après-midi j'avais deux heures de philo, la galère, j'étais déchirée entre deux choix, y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Le démon de Socrate m'aurait stoppé immédiatement dans mon action de séchage de cours ! Il m'aurait dit de sa voix suave et autoritaire (pourquoi suave ? Qu'en sais-je voyons ! C'est pour imagination qui me l'intuite) " Femmmmme ! Tu te dois te rendre en cours de Philosophie ! La Philosophie c'est le bien."

Cependant, c'était le démon de Socrate et non d'Aiden, alors Aiden elle allait juste pas bouger de là où elle était , voilà.

- Mademoiselle Hughes ! m'interpella le prof philo. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendre en cours immédiatement !

J'y crois pas... Il était carrément venu me chercher ce malade mental. Je ne pipais pas mot, et le suivait docilement jusqu'à salle de classe... Je pouvais sentir tout les élèves me darder d'un regard mauvais, mais ça m'indifférait totalement.

Si ils avaient rien de mieux faire.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir en cours Aiden, me fit le prof de philo de sa voix doucereuse. Vous savez, les cours de philo le vendredi après-midi ne sont pas en option, vous devez venir !

- Hum.

- Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois. Allez vous asseoir.

Je m'asseyais en silence, comme si j'allais lui adresser la parole, je n'éprouvais que du dégoût pour ce type, toujours à vouloir paraître le plus intelligent ! Rah ! Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Je n'enlevais pas me écouteurs, l'écouter parler pendant deux heures ? Très peu pour moi.

¤ The Gazette - Nakigahara ¤

Les deux heures passaient trèèèèès lentement, j'était presque en train de baver sur ma table tellement ce cours était soporifique. Je savais que pour avoir le bac, il me fallait aussi réussir cette matière, mais tout ce qui m'interressait c'était les langues ! J'avais naturellement un don pour les langues nordiques, étant moi-même originaire de Suéde, je parlais couramment suédois, anglais, et depuis mon exile en France, français également. Je voulais juste voyager ! Apprendre de nouvelles langues, parler aux gens. Qui aurait cru qu'une sociopathe comme moi voudrait parcourir le monde pour faire connaissance avec les différentes cultures... Haha, c'était comique n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, quand la sonnerie retentissa, je fus la première dehors, marchant déjà vers le portail pour quitter l'enceinte du lycée.

Je me mettais en route pour rentrer chez moi, à pieds... Heureusement j'habitais en ville et donc en quelques sortes à "proximité" du lycée, mais bon, même ça n'aurait pas empêcher mon "père" de ne pas venir me chercher, et pourtant c'était pas le temps qui lui manquait ! Il était sûrement trop occupé à explorer les amydalles de sa copine de la semaine... S'en était blasant. Le point positif étant qu'avec une mère qui s'était cassée et un père démissionnaire personne ne me faisait chier , car se contrefoutant complètement de ma petite personne.

Arrivée à la maison, enfin à l'appartement, je le trouvais vide, et lançait mes affaires sur le canapé. Je me prenais un morceau de concombre et le mangeait cru, sans même l'avoir épluché, c'est pas que j'était pas difficile, c'est que j'étais tellement une crevarde que j'avais trop la flemme de l'éplucher. Navrant.

¤ Muse - Supremacy ¤

- Bon sang Tegan fait attention ! Tu viens de casser un vase ! s'écria Claude François ? Gérard Depardieux ? m'enfin un blond louche quoi.

- Oui je sais, répondit- elle.

Ils sortaient tous d'une chose bleue électrique, un placard ? Une cabine téléphonique je crois. Euhké...

Un roux en sortit également... Putain, ils sont combien dans ce truc, et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent chez moi !

Je toussais pour attirer leur attention. Ils se retournèrent et me fixèrent avec effrois.

- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de destination, dit finalement le roux.

- Tu parles ouais ! Vous êtes dans mon salon ! leur fais-je remarquais.

_Fin ! A la semaine prochaine :D Et ne soyez pas timide, les rewiews font toujours plaisir :)_


	2. Non mais c'est pas vrai !

_Hello to you chers lecteurs ! Je sais j'avais dit deux semaines... Mais j'avais aussi dit peut-être un peu plus tôt, bon là c'est largement plus tôt, mais voilà quoi, l'inspiration était au rendez-vous et c'est pour ça que vous avez un nouveau chapitre largement en avance ;) Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, car c'est aussi pour excuser mon futur retard, car en effet, je vais passer le BAC ! Donc voilà, je vais être débordée, et donc je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de m'avancer pour le prochain chapitre..._

_M'enfin bref, je tiens à remercier **magicheese **qui suit désormais la fic ^^"_

_Sur ce,_

_Enjoy !_

**For a Stick of Celeri : Chapter 2**

¤ The Proclaimers - I'm on way ¤

Comme tout les matins j'étais en route pour le lycée, à pieds... J'en avais déjà marre sérieux.

Ce week-end, j'ai eu l'impression que le temps filait à toute vitesse, à tel point que le lundi vint trop vite pour moi, en même temps, le lundi vient toujours trop tôt pour tout le monde, mais ici c'était différent ! Avec cette troupe de malades mentaux qui s'était invitée chez moi, j'avais eu de quoi cogiter ces deux derniers jours... Quoi de plus normal !

_**Flashback**_

**_Je toussais pour attirer leur attention. Ils se retournèrent et me fixèrent avec effrois._**

**_- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de destination, dit finalement le roux._**

**_- Tu parles ouais ! Vous êtes dans mon salon ! leur fais-je remarquer._**

**_Il me fixa un moment, sûrement choqué de la façon dont je lui avait répondu... Mouai, tu t'y feras mon pote._**

**_- Oh, ça doit être la Vieille fille qui a encore fait des siennes, fit Cloclo-Depardieux, à propos jeune homme, pourrais-tu m'indiquer sur quelle planète nous sommes ?_**

**_- Euh la Terre, enfin..._**

**_Je me stoppais brusquement. Non mais Blondie ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est pas un peu hors de propos de me demander sur quelle planète vous êtes alors que vous vous êtes incrustés chez moi ?! _**

**_Vous avez cru que j'étais choquée qu'il m'ait pris pour un mec ? Oh j'ai l'habitude, mes cheveux un peu plus courts que les siens, et en batailles, mon style vestimentaire qui consistait en un swea_****_t beaucoup trop grand et un pantalon lui aussi beaucoup trop grand : beaucoup s'y trompait à vrai dire._**

**_C'est pas que j'avais de la barbe ou quoi, mais comme je me maquillais pas non plus, on pouvait dire que la seule trace de féminité chez moi résidait dans mes traits fins, comme ceux d'une fille quoi, mais on me prenait seulement pour un mec androgyne, voilà tout._**

**_Mais comme d'habitude, je me sentais tellement peu concernée, que je ne relevais même pas._**

**_- Vous vous foutez de moi ? repris-je froidement._**

**_Il parut déconcerté._**

**_- Je, non voyons ! Je n'oserais pas ! Nous ne sommes que des voyageurs interstellaires égarés._**

**_- Mouai, c'est elle votre navigatrice ? demandais-je._**

**_- Quoi ? fit la concernée._**

**_- Bah vous avez dit la "Vieille fille", et c'est le seule membre féminin de votre euh équipe donc voilà. A moins que ce soit le roux que vous appelez comme ça, mais perso je le prendrais mal. Quoique même en tant que fille ça me ferait pas vraiment plaisir non plus, achevais-je._**

**_- C'est une blague ? s'indigna t'elle. J'ai une tête à être appelée Vieille fille ! Non mais !_**

**_- Calme toi Tegan, la tempéra le roux avec tout de même un rictus moqueur, il pouvait pas savoir voyons._**

**_- C'est pas une raison._**

**_Mais c'est qu'elle en démordais pas celle-là ! Bah après tout, je m'en fous en fait, juste qu'ils dégagent et après ce sera cool._**

**_- C'est le TARDIS que j'appelle comme ça, répondit le blond pour calmer le jeu._**

**_- Ça à pas de sens, dis-je calmement, si c'est un nom masculin, utiliser un surnom féminin, c'est débile._**

**_- C'est une machine à remonter dans le temps, ton argument n'a plus lieu d'être, me contredit-il._**

**_Merde, c'est qu'il a raison le bougre !_**

**_- Mouais, pas faux, mais euh, c'est votre placard que vous appelez le TARDIS ? C'est ridicule, je vois pas comment vous pourriez voyager avec cette merde, repris-je._**

**_Il avait l'air indigné._**

**_-Tu n'as qu'à venir ! Tu verras par toi-même, acheva-t'il avec un sourire vainqueur._**

**_- Je pense pas non._**

**_Sourire qui se fana bien vite. Même ses compagnons ? Avaient l'air surprit que je refuse. Ils sont pas fous eux, je vais pas m'embarquer dans leur délire non plus._**

**_- Euh... Tu es sûr ? fit-il après avoir repris à peu près _****_contenance._**

**_- Ouai ouai, sans façon._**

**_- D'accord..._**

**_C'est moi où il avait l'air un peu, je sais pas moi, déçu ?_**

**_- Tegan, Turlough, nous repartons !_**

**_- Ok, firent-ils en coeur._**

**_Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la boîte bleue, et avant que j'ai le temps de dire "canard", celle-ci avait disparue... Évaporée ! POUF !_**

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_**

**_Sur le coup j'étais sur le cul... Alors c'était pas des conneries ?!_**

**_Mouai en fait, je me repris bien vite, c'était repartit pour mon habituel je m'en foutisme._**

**_Fin Flashback_**

Au bout de vingt foutues minutes j'arrivais enfin au lycée, même si je n'en ressentais aucunes formes de soulagement, j'étais repartie pour me faire chier...Fuck.

- Salut toi ! m'interpella une blonde.

J'haussais un sourcil. On se connait ?

- Moi je m'appelle Katy, reprit-elle. Et toi c'est comment ?

Je ne répondais même pas, mais pas la moins découragée du monde, elle continua dans sa lancée.

- Je suis nouvelle, et je vais être dans ta classe, comment j'ai deviné ? En fait tu te trouves devant la salle de classe où je vais avoir cours également, alors ça m'a paru logique. Si c'est pas cool hein !

Je la fixais toujours, avec un regard mi-agacé, mi-blasé. Bon tu me lâches !

- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de cool, alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai accosté, ça te dit qu'on soit amies ? Au fait, j'ai aussi deviné que t'étais une fille, bon c'est pas grâce à ta poitrine presque inexistante mais plutôt grâce à...hum à ton aura je dirais ! T'as une aura plutôt orangée, pas carrément rose comme celle d'une fille en général, mais bon, ça doit être à cause de toute les mauvaises ondes que dégages, de plus...

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide putain ! Je vais la baffer ! En plus, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma poitrine pétasse.

- Enfin voilà quoi, elle reprit son souffle entre temps. Comme je le disais, amies ?

Mon regard aurait pu faire fuir un troupeau de rhinocéros en furie mais elle non... Elle restait comme une conne à me tendre une main que je n'avais aucune intention de serrer.

- Qui ne dit mot consent, ironisa-t'elle.

Ah non, elle était sérieux en fait, au vu du clin d'oeil qu'elle vient de me faire.

- T'es pas très bavarde, mais bon, on me dit souvent que je parle bien assez pour deux.

Non tu crois ? Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est quoi ce pot de colle !

- Viens, le prof a ouvert la porte, il va finir par s'impatienter.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à branler. Ouai voilà quoi, de toute façon j'ai déjà rien à branler ! Héhéhé, c'était une lame joke en bonne et due forme...

Je suivais donc l'autre folle, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix en fait, j'allais pas partir en courant comme ça alors que le prof m'avait déjà vu. En plus c'était bien le seul prof que je pouvais saquer.

¤ System of A Down - Lonely Day ¤

Si seulement ! Je demande que ça de la solitude !

L'autre m'avait toujours pas lâché, elle m'avait même forcée à aller au self, en même temps j'avais fini par craquer après son harcèlement de plus d'une demi-heure sur le "sauter un repas c'est mal tu sais".

Uhuhu, qu'on me donne une corde !

Oh quoique, c'était pas si dégueulasse ce midi, y avait des cèleris, cool.

- Toi aussi t'aimes ça ? s'écria-t'elle. On est faite pour être des meilleures amies !

Ne voyait-elle donc pas la grosse veine qui battait sur mon front, prête à exploser depuis plus d'une heure, signe du profond énervement qu'elle causait chez moi ?

- Oh, t'écoutes quoi ? Je peux écouter ?

Mais finalement elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse, de tout façon elle aurait pu se brosser pour en avoir une, et saisit un écouteur qu'elle enfonça dans sa propre oreille.

- Oh mais c'est System Of a Down ?! J'A-DORE !

C'est la fin de la chanson, bien fait pour ta gueule.

¤ Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine ¤

- Je les adore ceux-là aussi !

Et merde.

- Tu sais qu'ils passent en concert en Juillet ? Moi je veux trop y aller ! J'ai déjà ma place en plus et...

- Je m'en bats le steak ! Putain ! Mais casses-toi merde !

J'avais hurlé à m'en esquinter les cordes vocales. Finalement mes nerfs avaient lâchés je crois. Tout le self nous regardait à présent. Pour ce que ça pouvait me faire. Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle se serait vexée, et qu'elle aurait enfin dégagé, je la vis me sourire franchement... QUOI ?!

- Tu sais parler finalement, fit-elle avec un air entendu.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non je voulais juste qu'enfin tu me parles, mais crois pas que je suis pas comme ça en vrai, parce que si, je suis aussi chiante que ça.

- Et merde.

- Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ton nom ? acheva t'elle.

Pour ce que j'avais à perdre...

- Aiden, lâchais-je.

- Trop cool comme nom ! J'A-DORE !

- Ouai ouai.

- C'est le début d'une belle amitié ! s'excita-elle, pourtant sincère.

- Si tu le dis, accordais-je.

**§Y§**

Trois jours avaient passés depuis l'épisode de la furie blonde, et pourtant elle ne me lâchait toujours pas d'une semelle, cependant, j'avais fini par me faire à sa présence, plus qu'indésirable.

- Oh, j'ai avion à prendre ! me dit-elle. Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête ! Bon faut que je te laisse ! Je vais à Paris pour le week-end. Je sais, je vais louper une journée de cours, mais après tout, on s'en fout ! termina-t'elle.

¤ Green Day - Longview ¤

Pour une fois que j'étais d'accord avec elle !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je m'asseyais dans un coin d'herbe dans le parc du lycée. Puis un brouhaha assourdissant résonna, couvert en partie par la musique de mes écouteurs, toujours fixés dans mes oreilles.

Je me frottais les yeux d'étonnement, bon sang c'était une caméra cachée ou quoi !

- Encore vous ! fîmes-nous de concert, le blondinet et moi.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, repris-je. Vous me suivez où quoi ?

- C'est anormal, je te l'accorde, répondit-il.

Puis soudainement, hors sujet, il me sort :

- Tu vas finir par devenir sourd à toujours avoir ses trucs dans les oreilles !

- Ouai et alors ?

**Fin chapitre 2.**

_Alors, ça vous a plus ?! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti dans une rewiew ! :D _**  
**

_A dans peut être une semaine ^^"_

_._


	3. Chapter 3 : Pourquoi !

**_Hello gens qui lisez cette fic ! Je vous ai manqué ? ;) Je sais,_ _je suis un sale caca qui a mis trente ans à poster un chapitre mais me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! :D_**

**_Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier Emerys08 pour sa gentille rewiew, j'espère que la suite lui plaira tout autant ;)_**

**_Voili voilou, sur ce_**

**_Enjoy ! _**

**For a Stick of Celeri : Chapter 3**

_Puis soudainement, hors sujet, il me sort :_

_- Tu vas finir par devenir sourd à toujours avoir ses trucs dans les oreilles !_

_- Ouai et alors ?_

-_ Euh...alors rien, c'est juste un conseil que je te donne, finit-il par répondre._

_- Je vois..._

_- Hum._

Quelle conversation passionnante !

Il arborait un air soucieux, semblant en pleine réflexion. Le roux toussa légérement pour attirer notre attention.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça déconcertant Docteur ? dit-il.

- Quoi donc Turlough ? demanda le dit Docteur, perso Blondie ça me va aussi...

D'ailleurs pourquoi l'appellent-ils tous Docteur ? Ils sont louches ces gens !

- Le TARDIS se trompe deux fois en un mois, nous attérissons toujours sur la même planète, et devant la même personne de surcroît ! Drôle de coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ouai, bizarre en effet.

- En effet Turlough, c'est très étrange, il marqua une pause. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne sauf pour un détail, acheva-t'il.

- Et lequel ? se vexa légérement le roux.

- Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence, car ça a l'air de tout, sauf d'une coïncidence.

- Et pourquoi donc Docteur ? fit la meuf en mini jupe.

Bah c'est logique ! T'as rien suivi ou quoi toi ? Haha, non mais en fait c'est vrai... Pourquoi donc Gérard ?

- Tu penses réellement qu'il est possible de tomber deux fois à un même endroit parmis tout l'univers et surtout par hasard Tegan ?

¤Nirvana - Pennyroyal Tea¤

Il a pas tort... Achètes-toi un cerveau va ! Tegan c'est ça ?

- A quoi pensez-vous alors ?! se renfrogna-t'elle ensuite.

- Le TARDIS a quelque chose derrière la tête, fit-il toujours aussi songeur. Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être l'ié à ce jeune homme...

Quoi moi ? Mais non voyons, vous vous méprenez ! Huhu.

Ca commençait à me faire flipper cette histoire...

- Mon garçon, qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda-t'il alors.

- Mais à propos de quoi, mon viex ? m'amusais-je à le provoquer.

- N'as-tu absolument rien suivi de la conversation qui vient de se dérouler ?

Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le blond, dis-donc ! J'ai pas perdu de sac bob l'éponge pourtant, enfin il me semblait.

- Si si, je déteste juste qu'on m'appelle mon garçon, c'est tout.

Surtout que je suis une fille, non d'une pipe !

- Je vois...

- Vous voyez donc Gérard, mais quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? Et pourquoi Gérard ? Je suis le Docteur.

- Parce que vous ressemblez à Gérard Depardieux. Bon aussi à Claude François, mais ça vous va mieux Gérard, répondais-je simplement.

- Qui ? demanda-t'il sceptique.

- Personne, laissez tomber.

Aucune culture cet huluberlu...

- Je préférerais tout de même que tu ne m'appelles plus de la sorte, je te pris.

- Mouai, ok.

- Bon, où-est-ce qu'on est ? demanda la fille, Tegan je crois bien.

- Toujours sur Terre il semblerait...soufflais-je.

- Oh mais ça je sais, je ne suis pas idiote ! s'indigna-t'elle.

- Ca on...commençais-je avant d'être coupée par la main gigantesque du Docteur.

Quoi ?! J'allais rien dire de méchant ! Quoique, héhé.

- Elle veut dire dans quel pays, dans quelle ville, tu comprends ?

Je le regardais légérement de travers, histoire de lui faire comprendre que si il enlevait pas sa vieille main de ma bouche, je risquais pas de lui répondre ! Malgré sa blondeur il sembla comprendre et donc retira la dîte main de sur ma bouche.

- Merci ! m'exclammais-je. Donc vous êtes en France, dans les environs de Toulouse ! En fait, vous êtes carrément à Toulouse. Satisfaits ? fis-je en me tournant vers Tegan.

Elle me lança une regard mauvait mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Hahaha ! Bon euh c'est pas tout, mais si on allait se promener, je n'ai jamais été en France donc voilà quoi...

Je rêve où le Turlough il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère ? Bien joué petit ! Enfin petit plus grand que moi mais voilà, je dis ce que je veux !

Le Docteur, oui parce qu'apparement faut l'appeler comme ça, me lança un regard furtif, je m'interrogeais quelque peu quand à la raison de ceci, puis ça fit tilt dans ma tête de noireaude. Oh là, si il compte sur moi pour être leur guide il peut aller se brosser ! Non mais ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Je suis une fille très occupée, et oui monsieur, j'ai une longue et intensive séance de glandouillage à poursuivre, voilà ! Cependant je ne pipais mot, héhé, je n'allais pas lui fait ce plaisir, je préférais jouer l'idiote, na.

Blondie se racla alors la gorge avant d'entamer sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mon garçon ! Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? fit-il en me regardant, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'addressait à moi.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez vous savez. A ce que je sache vous êtes tous majeurs et vaccinés non ? Même le rouquin, indépendemment du fait qu'il ait l'ait néanmoins plus jeune que vous.

- Je dois avoir fait preuve de trop de subtilité, s'affligea-t'il tout en prenant de grands airs. Je ne me suis pas fait comprendre, il semblerait. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de nous accompagner ?

Je m'apprêtais bien évidemment à le rembarrer méchamment quand...

¤All American Rejects - Gives you hell¤

- Aiden !

Merde, pas mon prof de philo psychopathe ! J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours là sérieux...

L'Alien se retourna alors, interpellé par cette étrange personne qui hurlait à pleins poumons mon prénom. le roux et la brune avaient eux aussi l'air curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

A contre coeur, et surtout pressée par le temps (et par un prof de philo vachement remonté), je me décidais à accepter sa proposition.

- Je vous suis ! m'écriais-je soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter. Par contre on se dépêche de partir hein ?!

- Et bien, je suis plutôt heureux que tu acceptes de nous suivre !

En effet, il avait l'air ravis le fourbe.

- Cependant, j'aurais besoin de déplacer le TARDIS jusqu'à un endroit moins exposé, reprit-il. Suis-nous, on embarque !

O-K... Bon je vais pas faire la difficile et monter dans sa cabine téléphonique miteuse, parce que l'autre psychopathe est toujours à ma poursuite, donc on peut dire que le temps presse, ouai.

Je m'empressait donc dans son placard à balais bleu flashy et fut finalement agréablement surprise, et pour cause ! Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Je suis pas sous LSD pourtant, alors comment ça se fait que je me retrouve dans cette immense pièce blanche ? J'étais bien montée dans une cabine téléphonique à l'instant, on est bien d'accord ?

Alors quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Juste pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Non d'une pipe.

- Woaw... ce fut le seul semblant de mot qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Ca impressionne toujours n'est-ce pas ? se vante le blondin.

- Ouep.

- Ta réaction me déçoit cependant, souffla-t'il.

¤ Limp Bizkit - Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicule) ¤

- Nan mais vous inquiètez pas, j'intériorise monsieur l'alien.

- Ah d'accord, tu m'as fait peur, plaisanta-t'il ensuite. J'ai cru un instant que la vieille fille avait perdu de sa prestance d'antant. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, et ça me rassure quelque peu je dois t'avouer !

- Ouai ouai, bon vous le faites démarrer votre truc ! m'impatientais-je.

- Du calme voyons, me tempera le roux.

- Et puis ce n'est pas une façon de parler au Docteur ! enchaîna l'autre, sûrement encore un peu remontée contre moi à cause de tout à l'heure.

Petite joueuse.

- Je montre juste qu'il a hâte qu'on y aille, les calma le plus vieux. Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose ! affirma-t'il en s'approchant de ce qui me semblait être le tableau de bord je pense ?

Enfin la commande principale ? Bon en tout cas ça avait une forme pentagonale, et y avait pleins de boutons et de manettes dessus, d'où ma supposition.

- Accrochez-vous ! s'écria-t'il en enclenchant une des manettes.

Hahaha ! J'avais raison, c'était donc bien le tableau de bord !

Après ça, on fut secouer genre comme des malades ! Mais vraiment, peut-être que son vaisseau avait aussi comme fonction de faire centrifugeuse, non parce que là je m'étais cognée partout, en même temps j'étais trop occupée à me réjouir de ma bonne déduction quand au tableau de bord.

- Hoho, entendis-je dire le Docteur.

Quoi hoho ? Hoho c'est pas bon ! Les Aliens sont pas censés faire hoho !

Il était planté devant les portes du TARDIS, et un air assez euh coupable ? Ca n'augurait rien de bon.

Je le poussait donc pour voir ce qui semblait le rendre si nerveux quand je vis ça, je tombais des nues... Un paysage désertique et seulement un ou deux vaissaux spaciaux pour trancher sur cette impression de vide intersidéral. C'était pas Toulouse ça, je pourrais le jurer. Enfin voilà quoi. Il s'était foutu de ma gueule Gérard ou quoi ?!

- C'est quoi cette merde ?! m'emportais-je.

- Je... Je crois que la vieille fille a encore fait des siennes, une chose est sûre, nous ne sommes plus sur Terre et certainement pas à la même époque non plus, répondis le blond avec un air coupable.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_**Suspens suspens ! Mais où on-t'il atterrit cette bande de sales caca ? :D Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui viendra bientôt (je l'espère) ! ^^" **_


End file.
